Sociedades
by aledith
Summary: Que sucedería si un acuerdo por mas de 100 años fuera roto por el corazón roto de un hermano que ha perdido a su pequeña hermana? que sucedería... si esa pequeña realmente no estuviera muerta?... aun mas que pasaría... si la sangre se mezclara?... bueno si quieres saberlo ...comienza a leer.
1. Chapter 1

_**SOCIEDADES**_

_**Prologo**_

_By Aledith_

Que sucedería en este mundo si existieran tres tipos de seres que lo habitan? …si estos tres mundos se dividieran entre: el poder, la humanidad y…la muerte en vida, sería un mundo por demás problemático en el ámbito de la política, de las tierras y sobre todo… quien jodidos manda, bueno por ello dejen preséntalos:

La humanidad: esta sociedad es considerada la más débil de las tres, el por qué fácil? Su longevidad de vida era relativamente un suspiro en comparación de las demás, sin mencionar que estaba compuesta por simples seres humanos, ohh pero no se vayan con las apariencias porque pese a ser simples mortales como suelen ser llamados, estos simples mortales, tenían poderes espirituales inimaginables capases de purificas a las otras dos sociedades en cuestión de segundos lamentablemente no eran tan rápidos como los otros dos en fin, esta sociedad estaba dirigida por la sacerdotisa mística un ser que se rumoraba había sido enviada por los dioses, y era considerada un angel: Midoriko la sacerdotisa.

La siguiente sociedad en lista:

Los Youkais: estos seres eran en originalmente llamados demonios, mostros y demás adjetivos, al fin y acabo eran seres con una larga vida de centenares de años, poderosos por naturaleza y tan bellos como el maldito pecado, aun así eran demasiado poderosos para las otras dos sociedades, pero ellos no regían con el poder sin control, como todo mundo pensaba, sino a decir verdad ellos tenían una sociedad mucho más estable que cualquier otra, ya que tenían un líder absoluto, un Rey, un todo para los youkai, su rey era la absoluta autoridad y sus palabras eran la ley sin discusión alguna ellos eran gobernados por el elegido de su madre…la hermosa luna, su rey era nada menos que el Taiyoukai: Inutashio el perro de la luna

Y la última sociedad de la lista no menos importante y por qué no decirlo la única sociedad que vivía en la muerte:

Los Vampiros: bueno de ellos se sabe tan poco y lo que se sabe es que esos viejos rumores, de que no podían pasear en el sol, porque se quemaban, que las cruces, que los ajos, y sobre todo el mejor fetiche…que no podían pisar las iglesias eran una reverenda mentira: lo único que físicamente podían ser diferenciados de pasar por un humano era que sus ojos eran más intensos y que cuando tenían hambre era imposible ocultar sus colmillos sin mencionar que su maltita vida era tan jodidamente larga como la de un maldito youkai, pero bueno ellos, eran liderados por la familia más poderosa de su raza, por los primeros vampiros creados en la existencia, como nacieron, o cuando aparecieron es un completo misterio para las otras dos sociedades pero no para ellos, pero como los otros dos no compartían sus secretos mas íntimos obvio que ellos tampoco lo harían cierto, pero bueno señores ellos eran gobernado por la familia Higurashi más específicamente : Souta Higurashi, soberano de la noche.

Ahora una curiosidad que deben tener es cómo demonios ellos pueden vivir en un mismo mundo sin matarse? pues fácil: Diplomacia, las tres sociedades tenían sus líderes diplomáticos encargados de mantener la estabilidad de ellos sin bajas físicas, porque de que había revueltas las había pero gracias a la buena diplomacia de todos los acuerdos de paz eran estables pero frágiles, las tres sociedades se mantenían al margen político de lo que las otras sucedía, el consejo era ocupado por los lideres cuando había algo jodidamente fuerte como para tomarse a la ligera, como este caso: la familia Higurashi había sido atacada a tal grado que la hermana menor se Souta Higurashi había desaparecido en el ataque ni un rastro más que su aroma a sangre por todos lados su hermano estaba desecho, desesperado por la obvia muerte de su pequeña hermana solamente eran ellos dos en su familia de sangre y ahora esos seres le había arrebato a alguien tan inocente como su pequeña hermanita, porque algo era seguro esos cuerpos no aparecieron de la nada sus guardias había hecho lo posible por proteger a la pequeña vampira… sin éxito por lo visto pero dejaron suficiente evidencia de quienes estaban involucrados y eso era más que suficiente para vengar a su pequeña hermanita…

Me estas queriendo decir Midoriko que esos sacerdotes no eran de tu mundo, que no son humanos, que los malditos youkai que estaban esparcidos aparecieron de la nada… que mi hermana no esta muerta! – grito furioso golpeando la mesa en la que solament4e se encontraban ellos tres: Inutashio, Midoriko y el mismo Souta una reunión privada.

El dolor te está cegando Higurashi…-intervino la voz neutral de Inutashio mientras veía el vivo dolor en el rostro de ese joven líder…

Cegando? No me hagas reír Tashio que pensarías tú, que sentirías tú si encuentras a todos aquellos encargados de proteger a tus cachorros regados en partes, que el olor a sangre de los únicos seres realmente importantes en tu vida estuviera por todos lados y sin rastro alguno?...que sentirías al comprender que lo que más amas tan solo tenía 4 años de edad… maldita sea! Ella solo tenía 4 malditos años- furioso arrojo esa copa contra la pared sus ojos azules más fríos que jamás los hubieran visto pero sus palabras congelaron a los otros dos líderes.

El acuerdo se rompe…

Que quieres decir…- murmuro Midoriko levantándose lentamente de su asiento mirándolo realmente preocupada…sorprendida…dolida?

Piensa bien lo que vas hacer no dejes que el dolor de haberla perdido ciegue de tu buen juicio…

No tengo nada que pensar, el acuerdo lo realizaron mis padres para que mi pequeña hermana y todos nuestros pequeños crecieran sin temor a ser heridos por ustedes, pero ve…no resulto así, ellos ahora están muertos, ella está muerta…no hay nada más que pensar- expreso con un porte y elegancia digna de un líder, un soberano pero sobre todo la frialdad de un vampiro.

Souta…

Se asesinara a cualquier humano, youkai que pise mis territorios, sin preguntan, tienen 24 hrs para sacar a su gente de mi tierras de lo contrario…las consecuencias serán clara…- sin decir más atravesó las puerta sin siquiera titubear las palabras fueron dichas, el acuerdo de paz fue roto con los no vivos, la guerra había comenzado…

Continuara…

Atte:

Aledith

Bien? He regresado que piensan? esta nueva historia que en si…ya está terminada, espero les agrade el inicio.

PD: Se actualizara cuando llegue a los 10 comentarios va…saludos!


	2. Shikon

_**CAPITULO I**_

_**Shikon**_

_By Aledith_

20 largos años habían pasado desde que el acuerdo, la tregua, como quisieran llamarlo había terminado, desde ese fatídico día en que la familia Higurashi había muerto el soberano de los vampiros se había vuelto tan frio como el mismo hielo tan impenetrable su frio corazón, solo veía la manera de que nadie absolutamente nadie que no fuera vampiro viviera en sus territorio, habían asesinado a tantos Youkais, a tantos humanos… que la guerra se había vuelto tan sanguinaria, nadie absolutamente nadie superaba la muerte de sus líderes, porque ellos eran una verdadera familia, entendían el dolor de su líder de su soberano y lo seguirían hasta su último aliento, pero también conocieron a la princesa vampira y estaban más que seguro que si ella hubiera sobrevivido a ese fiero ataque las cosas serían diferentes, aun así las revueltas eran serias y por demás violentas, pero… había un lugar neural entre las sociedades un lugar que solo aquellos realmente rudos, los verdaderos asesinos y aquellas almas en perdición podían encontrarse, un lugar en el que se revolvían los vampiros, los humanos y youkai más buscados entre sus razas… Shikon era el centro, la unión o mejor dicho la frontera que unía a cada sociedad un lugar peligroso, que si entrabas por accidente posiblemente jamás saldrías vivo…o virgen…

Me puedes decir por tercera vez porque estamos aquí…prin…-pero callo cuando recibió un golpe en el estómago por esa pequeña doncella vestida con harapos y cubierta hasta su rostro, seguida por su guardián al cual despellejarían sin lugar a duda cuando supieran lo que estaban haciendo…definitivamente lo asesinarían si descubrieran que había llevado a la menor de la familia real a ese basurero y todo porque ella quería un regalo único, bufo ante eso…

Kohaku estoy segura que mi hermano no recibirá nada como lo que he venido a buscar aquí… además… tú me protegerás no?- expreso sonriéndole mientras se detenía en uno de esos viejos puestos pero sintió como su amigo, su guardián la toma del brazo pegándola a su cuerpo para evitar que se la llevara un viejo carruaje…

Gracias…

Tenga cuidado por favor….- expreso sonriéndole solo a ella pero cuando la mocosa de su protegida sonrió mientras tomaba una bella pulsera hecha con materiales únicos del reino de los vampiros, una pulsera tan extraña, tan única que no puedo evitar sonreír… eso era lo que deseaba! Algo prohibido para su hermano….cuando fue pagado por ello se disponían abandonar ese maldito lugar cuando ella le fue arrebatada con fuerza y él fue sujetado por más de un hombre…

Suéltenme no se atreva a tocarla…- murmuro peligrosamente pero un golpe certero le fue dado en su rostro sin miramiento alguno.

Cállate mocoso impertinente ¡!

Mira…mira que puta más bonita traes mocoso demasiada mujer para ti, mejor, me la quedo- murmuro ese viejo gordo que la tenía fuertemente sujeta de la cintura y tomando con fuerza su delicado rostro reconociendo esos singulares ojos…jadeando ante la probada que el pudiera darle.

Ohh que belleza…- murmuro lamiendo su mejilla con lujuria aunque poco le duro el gusto debido a que sintió un fuerte golpe que lo derribo al suelo, después de todo una gracia debía de tener ese niñato para tener a ese belleza a su lado, se levantó viendo a sus otros dos hombres haciendo lo mismo buen infierno era bueno el niño, los vendería a un buen precio ese era un hecho.

Dejemos de jugar vayan por ellos…- murmuro sin dejar de observar que el mocoso se las apañaba con tres sujetos a la vez pero en ningún momento dejo desprotegida a la rica mocosa, aunque sonrió al ver como este caía al suelo inconsciente…

En Shikon pequeña niña nada se juega limpio- susurro agarrándola de las greñas con rudeza para dale una bofetada que la dejo inconsciente al momento

Llévenselos los meteré a la subasta del viernes, tu busca a la señorita dile que tengo mercancía de buena calidad lo mejor para ella antes que todos vean esta preciosidad-susurro mientras el mismo levantaba a esa chica echándose al hombro, nadie dijo nada, nadie vio nada… esa era la vida en Shikon el más fuerte sobrevivía el más débil…era comido… pero nadie era tan estúpido de meterse con La señora.

_**K&S**_

Todo le daba vueltas, sentía repulsión por el olor que cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos lo que vio lo dejo helado…la princesa estaba vestida… no, ella solo tenía lo indispensable en su cuerpo que rogo a todos los dioses porque ella no hubiera sido tocada…aunque el leve moretón en su labio le partió el alma…que tipo de guardián era…maldición el iba a ser asesinado y ella ultrajada…tenían que salir de ahí, ahora.

Rin…

Kohaku…gracias a la luna que estas despierto estas bien?- pregunto realmente preocupada, jamás habían derribado a su guardián pero honestamente jamás lo habían realmente tacado por la espalda un hombre que superaba lo triple de su tamaño, aunque ver la poca ropa que traía, la situación en la que se encontraban definitivamente esa excursión se les salió de las manos.

Mi hermano va a matarnos…

No lo dudo, rin…dime estas bien?

Sip, por lo que escuche ellos tiene una especie de ritual o subasta me venderían a mejor postor, así que date prisa y libérate quieres? – ese humor agrio de ella realmente le divertía, pasaba demasiado tiempo con su hermano mayor por lo visto, pero cuando él se soltó las manos escucharon voces cosa que honestamente les preocupaba por lo que fingió seguir atado, encontraría el mejor momento para escapar con ella.

Créame es una excelente mercancía la chica la encontramos por ahí y el joven esta recio serán excelentes esclavos para usted mi señora… ella es pura… una excelente donante su sangre…es de la mejor - expreso el repugnante sujeto, dándole paso a una mujer vestida con una túnica negra y una media mascara que cubría sus ojos impidiendo ver su rostro completamente, pero su largo cabello como la noche la delataba, ellos estaban frente la única una mujer temida en Shikon, jodidamente peligrosa que no dudaba en matar a la propia gente que le serbia si se pasaban de listos.

La subasta empezara en una hora pero si usted quiere se los daré a usted enseguida- esas palabras llamaron la atención de ella...

Tan buena o tan peligrosa la mercancía? - así que cuando entro una sonrisa florero en sus finos labios mostrando así sus afilados colmillos camino frente a la chica tomándola del mentón al ver quien era realmente…jodido bastardo.

Deseas viejo que esto se vuelva un mar de sangre cierto? Porque a mí no me molestaría en lo absoluto ver algo tan delicioso como la sangre en todo este sitio, cuando el rey venga a buscar su preciosa joya- declaro fríamente y supo por su nerviosismo que sacaría provecho de ello, pero al ver a la chica frente a ella sonrió

Explorando territorio virgen princesa?- susurro levantándole del mentón sin delicadeza alguna rasgando un poco la piel en el proceso, por lo que la soltó sin evitar sonreír satisfecha al ver como caía al suelo, cuanto tiempo llevaría colgada? observo al chico mientras ella se quitaba su fina capa dejándola caer descuidadamente sobre el cuerpo de ella-

No hagas escandalo mocosa del infierno y póntela- susurro yendo asía el otro mocoso, ahora se peguntaba seriamente que tipo de seguridad tendrían en el famoso castillo ese si dejaban que un mocoso como ese cuidara a la joven princesa aventurera, un día de estor iría a jugar con la guardia de ahí, vio las manos de el pero le sonrió fríamente mientras sus labio se clocaban en sus labios

Sango va a matarte lentamente y yo beberé hasta la última gota de tu fría sangre cuando ella termine contigo- sentencio incorporándose

Precio?-

Mi señora no quiero oro ni joyas yo…yo so…solo que me brinde protección por tres meses

Un mes

Dos mi señora por favor…

Un mes y si me fastidias de mas ni uno solo.

Como usted ordene mi señora- la reverencia que le hizo era más falsa que cualquier cosa pero la tomo, jalado a la mocosa de las cadenas que aun la mantenían quieta la saco siendo seguida por el otro mocoso, un día de estos enserio dejaría que les dieran un buen susto… cuando salieron su carruaje la esperaba metió a los mocosos para entrar ella.

Sácame de este basurero Kisa.- ordeno mientras veía a esos dos, desde cuando era niñera… hablo cuando se sintió lo suficientemente serena y menos asesina

En que infiernos estaban pensando? Rin por dios, esto es extremista enserio eres suicida o demasiado estúpida- expreso fríamente masajeando sus cienes y con la maldita hambre que tenía y cuidando mocosos Youkais era estúpido! Imperdonable! Kaede iba a burlarse de ella.

Debería azotarlos- el rostro de terror de ambos fue algo delicioso pero…

Creo que de eso se encargara la molestia de tu hermano una semana entera ha pasado, saben el rumor de que la princesa Youkai ha sido secuestrada esta por todos lados, se dice que fue el soberano de las tinieblas que tomo venganza por la muerte de la princesa, pero cuando se sepa que estaban turisteando en Shikon van a ser azotados lo saben… oh si será divertido saber lo que les ara tu lindo hermanito o mejor aún…su Rey

Ese asunto solo le provoco más dolor de cabeza pero cuando sintió que el carruaje era detenido bajo siendo seguida por esos dos cachorros problemáticos venidos del infierno, esos eran sus territorios nadie absolutamente nadie que desea vivir se metía con ella, esas eran sus tierras, era su guarida, una compuesta por muchos bastardos, youkai, humanos y vampiros joder ellos eran su familia hasta que alguien la traicionara y ella fácilmente se quitaría una basura más. Cuando entro uno de los seres que estaban ahí, era su hermano no importaban que fueran de sangre diferente ellos eran su familia y por lo visto tenía dos abonados más…pero reconsideraría ese hecho.

Oh señorita Ahome veo que trajo invitados.- tranquilo como siempre, tendió una copa a la recién llegada, una copa cálida

Miroku has que llegue a su casa sana ya tuve suficiente de ellos por hoy- ordeno sin siquiera darles una segunda mirada, pero fue detenida por una suave mano.

Lo siento…

En estos momento Rin Tashio estas metida en serios problemas, sin mencionar que si el vuelve será castigado con la muerte- frialdad salió de sus labios viéndolo ahora a él, ese niño tenía que entender que esto no era un juego.

Él se queda tú te vas, estas son las consecuencias de tus ordenes asúmelas, ahora largo, que este no es lugar para ti…- estaba por continuar hasta que entro una joven con mirada esperanzada en sus ojos al ver a ese joven…

Sango llévate la nueva adquisición has que reciba el castigo adecuado- ordeno nuevamente y observo como el asumía las cosas caminando asía su… hermana…el destino era cruel, pero al fin de alguna manera ellos dos estarían junto pero… el precio era doloroso

Kohaku lo lamento tanto- lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor legitimo

No se preocupe princesa, sé que no será la última vez que nos veamos cuídese mucho por favor.- también sabía que si volvía, moriría, no era cobardía claro que no pero también sabía que ahí aprendería realmente a defenderse de todo y todos… podría defenderla a ella como se merecía.

Por favor… espere por mí…princesa- susurro saliendo de ahí.

Lamento tanto esto señorita Ahome- expreso apretando fuertemente esa capa a su cuerpo, Kohaku había estado con ella siempre, pero ahora…por su berrinche el no volvería a su lado.

Ella es su hermana verdad?-

Si- acepto, ellos habían sido separados de bebes pero…criados por diferentes madre, criados en diferentes lugares…aun así…el destino sabia como juntar a la sangre.

Lo lamento…

El lamentar las cosas no soluciona nada, lo hecho hecho esta, así que no hay camino más que seguir adelante- expreso caminado asía ella, aun se preguntaba el por qué…esa niña le causaba ternura…como permitió que esa niña se acercara a ella.

Voy a cuidar de él, pero tú ya debes irte, hasta donde se tus hermanos son buenos rastreadores y estoy segura que buscaran aquí tarde o temprano, no dese perros en mi patio, entiendes- le dijo acomodándole su capa cubriendo su cabello con la capucha

Gracias Ahome… por todo, yo solo deseaba darle algo único a mi hermano y perdí a mi mejor amigo.-

Apuesto que le has dado el susto de su vida que mejor regalo que eso?, además parece que el siempre trae metido un palo por el culo con esa cara- le dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla magullada de ella-

Vete Rin ya no me des dolores de cabeza.- expreso dándole un suave abrazo observando a Miroku

Te cortare las manos monje pervertido si te pasas de listo, ahora váyanse ocupen la noche como su manto…- esas fueron sus últimas palabras al ver como ellos salían de su cabaña… suspiro cansada quitándose esa marcara de su rostro camino asía ese viejo espejo observándose…su cabello negro como la noche su piel pálida como una noche fría de invierno…sus ojos azules tan brillantes como el mar… pero sobre todo… esa cicatriz sobre su cien…que nunca dejaba de sangrar…que nunca dejaba de doler…sentía que algo importante había olvidado pero si intentaba recordar cualquier cosa de su infancia…dolía como el infierno en vivo.

_**K&S**_

Una rosa negra fue dejada con ceremonia sobre ese campo… una rosa blanca y una roja una para cada miembro de su fallecida familia, el soberano se incorporó con elegancia fría sus cabellos eran largos y tan negros como la noche, su túnica negra mostraba su dolor, su sufrimiento.

Kagome… pequeña- murmuro cerrando los ojos, amaba a sus padre, los amo mejor dicho pero su pequeña Kagome le hacía reír, le hacía sentir que todo podía lograrlo, la admiración que sentía por él era única, genuina, era su hermanita por dios era aún una bebe.

Souta…

No deberías estar aquí…Midoriko- sentencio dándose la vuelta para ver solo una proyección de ella, una proyección que podía sentir…y tocar.

Reconsidera esto, por favor, nos estamos matando mutuamente- murmuro apretando fuertemente ese rosario que tenía en sus manos, el solo miro sobre su hombro mostrando ahora sus brazos abiertos

Aquí murió mi familia, es un lugar sangrado por lo que entraste, no lo contamines con tus palabras, dime algo Midoriko, cuantos humanos crees que he ejecutado? Cuantos violados o mejor aún…cuantos he devorado-paso a paso se acercó a ella viendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, el sufriendo que eso le causaba… 20 años sin verla y seguía tan joven…tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio…una sonrisa se posó en sus labios ante ese fugas recuerdo.

Porque tenías que ser humana?- murmuro sobre sus labios pegándola a su frio cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de esa proyección…su presencia, maldita sea su aroma!, 20 años y no podía quitársela de la cabeza… aun …aun la amaba

Midoriko, no puedo…me quitaron…todo - murmuro alejándose de ella, esa mujer era un maldito pecado.

Souta… reconsidéralo, por tu pueblo, por el mío…por nosotros…- no deseaba mas esta guerra, no deseaba asesinar más vampiros, sentía que su alma se iba cada que le quitaba la vida a uno…sentía…que lo estaba perdiendo.

Mejor dime porque estás aquí?.-pregunto directamente sin rastros de emoción, nuevamente su frio corazón dejo de latir… no permitía que hablara más de ellos, porque jamás habría más de ellos en esa vida, así que solo la vio suspirar.

Rin Tashio ha desaparecido… se rumora que…

Que yo la tengo? Oh eso sería demasiado aburrido no crees, para que ir por la hija si puedo destruir su estúpida familia entera, vamos dame más crédito, su heredero en un jodido buen General creo que primero iría asesinarlo a él, antes que a la pequeña princesa.- expreso sarcásticamente riendo de igual manera

Ella solo tiene 15 años-

Kagome tenía 4 y murió, ella vivio más, pero para tu tranquilidad no tengo nada que ver en ello lamentablemente - expreso eso era verdad.

Souta…

Vete… - ordeno observando todo ese paisaje… pero al ver como ella no se marcha sino que estaba fija en donde había sido la masacre se molesto

Ellos no hubieran deseado que les vengaras, pero es tu decisión y la aceptare, pero no puedes negarte a una reunión con nosotros…

No puedo? Y por qué? Dime porque que yo sepa al no haber más un lazo entre nosotros no pueden obligarme a nada y lo sabes…- pero solo vio como ella se iba desvaneciendo pero con una suave sonrisa en sus labios una que honestamente no le gustaba…

Tengo pruebas de que la princesa de este mundo…vive.

**Continuara…**

"_**Que aras Sesshomaru? Asesinarme? Anda adelante"**_

"_**Eso no es de tu incumbencia"**_

"_**Porque me sigues…Tashio"**_

Antes que nada muchas gracias por dejar su sentir, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.Sé que no les gusta mi método de "cuotas" pero es lo único que les pido, es difícil escribir para publico invisible, así que solo les pido 10 comentarios para subir el siguiente capítulo va, están en completa libertar de dejar o no un comentario. Saludos cuídense mucho.

Aledith


	3. Bajo el Agua

_**CAPITULO II**_

_**Bajo el Agua**_

_By Aledith_

_**K&S**_

_Ellos no hubieran deseado que les vengaras, pero es tu decisión y la aceptare, pero no puedes negarte a una reunión con nosotros…_

_No puedo? Y por qué? Dime porque que yo sepa al no haber más un lazo entre nosotros no pueden obligarme a nada y lo sabes…- pero solo vio como ella se iba desvaneciendo pero con una suave sonrisa en sus labios una que honestamente no le gustaba…_

_Tengo pruebas de que la princesa de este mundo…vive._

_**K&S**_

La caverna donde estaba metida estaba a reventar, pero ohh eso era bueno, el sonido a botellas, a gritos, alimentaban su hambre, porque por eso estaba ahí, tenía demasiada sed, ese cómodo asiento al final de la caverna era exquisito, muchos la veían otros fingían no verla, pero buen señor esa noche no tenía ganas de nada en específico. Aunque todo se vio interrumpido por un par de orejas de perro que se sentó a su lado… bebiendo de un gran tarro de cerveza dejándola en la mesa con un fuerte sonido cosa que provoco que ella arqueara una ceja ante esa manera de ser de ese sujeto.

Me incomoda el olor a perro mojado- murmuro sarcástica llevando la botella a sus labios mientras subía sus piernas a la mesa, ignorando a su "acompañante" y fijándose en el par de bailarinas que se movían ante la música y los gritos…

Ella llego sana, donde la encontraste?- directo como siempre, por eso le caía bien el menor de los Tashio, buenooo dentro de lo que cabe.

Por ahí- dijo pero al levantar su vista observo al mayor y su incomodidad ahora fue real, pese a que ellos no podían ver su rostro, ni mucho menos su aroma no quería decir que ese sujeto no la incomodara.

Bueno por su diosa tener a los dos principitos aquí debe ser algo… insólito- el sarcasmo floreció mientras una sonrisa fría se posó en sus labios, había salido sola, y si ellos buscaban problemas…tal vez se le dificultaría un poco no? Pero joder tenía ganas de ver sangre por aquí por allá, regada a mares seria mucho mejor.

No queremos problemas Ahome solo quiero saber dónde está Kohaku? Ella volvió sola y se niega hablar con nosotros.-

Inuyasha, toda acción buena de mi parte, tiene un precio, querías a tu hermana de vuelta? la tienes, te dije que me cobraría el favor y así lo he hecho, cual es el problema?, si ambos fueran mejores perros de caza…tal vez…no hubieras necesitado mi ayuda-solto con soltura… aunque antes de volver a llevar la botella a sus labios una fría mano con garras la sujeto fuertemente del cuello causando que todos guardaran silencio y ni un alma se moviera.

Que aras Sesshomaru? Asesinarme? Anda… adelante- le reto sintiendo como ese mano se apretaba más fuerte en su cuello, sintiendo las garras enterrarse en su piel…temor?…no lo sentía…pero todo con ese youkai era incierto, aunque al sentir como bajaba la sangre por su cien le irrito, que en un movimiento ágil se zafo del agarre de él, sujetando ahora el mango de su espada…retándolo hacer algún otro movimiento contra ella.

Si lo que desean par de perros de caza son respuestas, su princesita puede darlas, no soy la niñera de nadie- murmuro molesta llevando sus dedos por debajo de la máscara, evitando que su sangre saliera de ella, era hora de volver, sangraba, tenía hambre y ahora su humor apestaba…nada bueno saldría de eso.

Quien te toco- ella parpadeo más de una vez ante esa pregunta más por quien la hizo… la olio…eso era imposible ella tenía su aroma por demás tenue… casi inexistente pero hizo lo único capaz de hacer en el momento y fue reír libremente con burla en ella mostrando lo filoso de sus colmillos

Mi estimado heredero _eso_ no es de tu incumbencia- expreso acomodándose sus ropas, ropas que se ajustaban a su delgado y bien formado cuerpo como una segunda piel, dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa viendo a los demás a través de su mascara

La función termino bastardos, aquí no hay nada que ver- ordeno causando que toda la atención se perdiera volviendo a bullicio.

El favor fue pagado con la esclavitud de _ese_ chico Inuyasha, no lo devolveré así que no me jodas más con eso- informo pasando por ellos hasta llegar a la salida sintiendo la frialdad de la noche…eso de relacionarse con la corona no le estaba dejando nada bueno, primero la princesa, la cual conocía desde hace 5 años, ahora acuerdos por debajo del agua con el menor de los Tashio, y ahora el heredero se sentía con derechos sobre ella… cuando… cuando el contraería matrimonio con la dama de los vientos…sonrió con amargura mientras caminaba por las calles de Shikon deteniéndose en el cruce del rio viendo asía la luna…cuando su cómoda vida de delincuente se volvió más complicada de lo que era.

Porque me sigues…Tashio- pregunto viendo de reojo como ese sujeto se acercaba en silencio hasta estar a su lado… con Inuyasha sus encuentros eran breves, silenciosos y más sus negocios, pero…con este Tashio…jamás sabia cuando aparecía pero…_eso era mentira_.

Los líderes se reunirán.

Cuando?- eso causo que ahora el tuviera toda su atención…eso era demasiada información para alguien como ella, porque se la decía?

La próxima luna- ante eso ella solo soltó un suspiro sujetándose del barandal viendo la oscuridad de las aguas…eso no era nada bueno.

Nuestro soberano no supera la muerte de la princesa… jamás lo ara, como lo han convencido de que asista?- ella no comprendía nada, porque le decía eso, porque el…siempre acudía a ella en noches como estas, porque no acudía con su prometida…por que la buscaba a ella para hablar? Si a esas monosílabas se decía hablar.

Ella está viva…- eso no se lo espero, pero solo una sonrisa se colocó en sus labios.

La sacerdotisa tiene pruebas de ello.- continuo

La real prometida vive, eso es bueno para ti- atino a decir desviando su mirada asía el bosque, ahora tenía demasiadas ganas de desmembrar cualquier cosa viva…

Malo para la dama de los vientos.- y por supuesto pésimo para… _mí_, pensó para sus adentros alzando su vista asía la luna.

Si lo que dices es verdad pronto terminara todo…volveré a casa- murmuro observando a lo lejos las puertas de las sombras…colgadas de dos murciélagos sostenidos de la nada…le gustaba mirarlas…le daban mucha calma, por qué? Quién sabe.

Shikon es tu casa.

Shikon _es mi_ casa, no _mi_ hogar- explico incorporándose volteando a verlo, pero su mirada dorada sobre ella, le provocaban escalofríos, porque tenía tanto poder sobre ella.

No deberías decirle este tipo de cosas a una asesina como yo, el que la guerra termine deshará mucho de mis negocios lo sabes, como la venta de armas a los humanos, ese el mejor de todos.- comento acomodándose la capucha sobre sus cabellos era hora de largarse de ahí, así que le dio la espalda al heredero.

Como te lastimaste, no lo volveré a preguntar.

Lastimarme?- pregunto desubicada pero recordó la pregunta en la caverna así que solo negó viéndolo sobre sus hombros.

No lo recuerdo, siempre he tenido esa herida- expreso comenzando alejarse de una maldita vez eso la molestaba, no… estaba furiosa de que la hembra de él, destinada por la luna estuviera viva, era insoportable…porque… le dolía? Si… como una maldita perra herida.

Por qué no puedo captar tu aroma- escucho volteando haberlo divertida con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios negando con la cabeza al ver que él tenía ganas de "platicar" pero ella no, así que continuo caminando alejándose de el de una jodida vez…

Yo no tengo aroma.- _mentira_.

Mujer- eso la detuvo en seco, lo volteo haber furiosa moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante… sosteniendo una de sus dagas en el cuello de él, la furiosa corría por su sangre muerta… por que…. tuvo que… enamorarse de ese maldito sujeto habiendo tantos a quien escoger.

Déjame tranquila Tashio, muero de hambre y me olvidare quien jodidos eres si me sigues molestando- murmuro escupiendo cada palabras afirmándolo con sus colmillos demasiado cerca de él, el que no pudiera olerla, no quería decir que ella no lo oliera…ese delicioso aroma a macho alfa la volvía loca… por lo que se disponía a soltarlo cuando sintió que era revotada contra uno de los arboles…parpadeo al verse apresada por el…era rápido…maldito desgraciado! Iba hacer algo cuando vio su cuello…tan cerca de ella que inconscientemente se lamio los labios, maldiciendo… cuando sintió la mano de el sobre su nuca acercándola a su cuello: molesta e irritada…le mordió…una vez…más, le mordió…enterrando profundamente sus colmillos es esa blanca y suave piel…bebiendo grandes tragos, uno tras otro, aferrándose a su cuello…sintiendo ambas manos de el sobre su cadera pegándola más a su cuerpo, aplastándola contra el árbol sin hacerle daño realmente…un maldito momento tan íntimo que soltó un jadeo cuando lo libero… extasiada… satisfecha… excitada.

Bebe más…

suficiente.- murmuro lamiéndose sus labios sintiendo el caliente cuerpo de él, como habían llegado a esto…

Ahome…

No...- susurro antes de sentir sus labios apresándolos fuertemente contra ella, que quería él? A que estaba jugando? Ella era una vampiresa por dios! Una asesina buscada en el reino humano! Una don nadie y el…bueno él lo era todo…aun con esos pensamiento… correspondió a su beso como si no hubiera mañana, sintiendo el abrazo posesivo de él, sintiendo ese voraz beso que le robaba el aliento…pero a su mente se vino la imagen del compromiso con otra mujer…ella…no sería la amante de nadie, seria todo menos eso. Así que con toda renuencia se liberó de su agarre…

No vuelvas hacer eso…- susurro apenas negando con la cabeza…

No vuelvas acercarte a mi…- murmuro para desvanecerse frente a, el…

Eso fue estúpido Sesshomaru- murmuro una voz recargado sobre el puente viéndolo de reojo, pero su hermano lo ignoro, que solo suspiro resignado.

Regresemos al castillo, evitemos que padre asesine a nuestra hermana, por lo visto ella no va a regresarnos a Kohaku, pero tampoco quiere asesinarlo, una mujer complicada…una mujer…que no puedes tener- le informo…pero solo obtuvo una mirada helada de su hermano… mientras se alejaba de él y retomaba camino al castillo…vio asía su madre la luna y sonrió tristemente.

Juegas cruel con nosotros madre mía.

_**K&S**_

"Viva"… esas palabras aun retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, era imposible, el la busco, su sacerdote le dijo que ella estaba muerta! Que su espíritu… su alma no estaba descansando…que tenía sed de venganza…pero… Midoriko ella era una sacerdotisa poderosa tocada por un ángel… ella no le mentiría así o sí? Cerró sus ojos pensando seriamente en ir a esa reunión…ir le aclararía las recientes dudas…y si se había equivocado?

Mi señor ordeno mi presencia?...

Naraku… dime que dice el alma de mi hermana?...- ordeno fríamente.

_**K&S**_

Dolía…su cabeza dolía demasiado… que su cuerpo se contrajo en esos cómodos cojines pareciera que le estaban taladrando una y otra vez…

Sabes que esto no es normal Ahome…- ese simple murmullo provoco que ella colocara una de sus manos en sus labios rogándole guardara silencio, un suspiro salió de los labios cuando le quito la máscara colocándole un paño en esa vieja herida, aunque…sus pensamiento estaban en ese suave beso de la noche pasada…Sesshomaru era el futuro rey, y por lo que le dijo su prometida estaba viva, era mejor desaparecer un buen rato de Shikon, tal vez regresar a casa.

Parece que está empeorando este golpe…-le dijo sango limpiando la sangre, viendo el claro dolor de ella-

Te has alimentado recientemente cierto? Quieres que consiga más?

No así está bien…bebí demasiado hace poco… y en cuanto a esta herida no sé por qué…- murmuro cerrando fuertemente los ojos ante la luz, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza rogándole a cualquier dios que la escuchara que le quitara ese malestar

Creo que deberíamos ir con tu soberano…al final de todo eres una de sus hijas…una descarriada pero hija de la noche.

Mi soberano es inaccesible… crees que bajara de su trono para aliviar mi cabeza- murmuro sarcásticamente… lo que no sabía porque esas simples palabras le dolieron demasiado…Souta Higurashi.

Ahome… esto no es normal estoy comenzando a preocuparme seriamente…y…

Todo estará bien…ya verás…- sango estaba por decir algo más cuando vio que ella cayo en la inconciencia esos dolores no eran normales, la llevaban a un dolor por demás abrumador ni la sangre que consumía la calmaba…ella estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo…y eso no lo iba a permitir…

_**K&S**_

El alma de la princesa sigue inquieta mi señor…- esas palabras hicieron que una molestia interior en el soberano creciera… quien mentía su sacerdote o…ella? No lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar-

Retírate…-

Como ordene…- al verlo salir solamente tomo una espada colocándose en el cinto… la próxima luna llena se presentaría en el consejo… por mucho que amara a esa mujer si le estaba mintiendo otra vez… la asesinaría y se libraría de ella de una vez por todas. Continuo por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación que solo entrar le dio el aroma más cálido que su corazón permitía en esos momentos camino hasta sentarse en la cama tomando un peluche en sus manos…

Si estas viva hermana dame una señal…cual sea la escuchare…por favor…- rogo con el dolor en su frio corazón era tan desgarrador que sentía que pronto sucumbiría, estaba cerca de perderse en la oscuridad de su ser…pronto perdería el camino… pronto…

Kagome-chan

_**K&S**_

Al abrir sus ojos la luz del lugar, el olor a velas e incienso eran sofocantes que camino por el salón hasta abrir una de las pequeñas ventanas, cerró los ojos con fuerza tomándose el pecho…ahora el problema era hacer que Souta realmente entendiera…le creyera.

Cree que sea suficiente para el- una voz suave y fría detrás de ella no la sorprendió su primer sacerdotisa…así que solo le sonrió con tristeza.

Si no lo hace me asesinara y tú te encargaras de continuar con nuestra doctrina…Kikyo.

Eso no es lo que deseo escuchar de usted…- esa respuesta saco una risa suave en su maestra cosa que no la divirtió en lo absoluto.

Nunca te ha gustado que te mienta no lo empezare hacer ahora, solo te diré que encontré a una mujer que saco a una pequeña vampiresa del rio, una niña de cuatro años… una pequeña que no sabía ni su nombre- un suspiro salió de sus labios viendo por la ventana.

A una que vendió por unas pocas monedas a unos mercenarios…solo espero que esa mujer…

Sobreviva a la ira de Souta Higurashi, ella vendió a la princesa no soy partidaria del castigo pero era una solo una niña…- termino por ella las palabras de su maestra… pero dios parecía que su maestra había seguido los hilos de las almas durante años y jamás encontró el de esa niña así que no estaba en el otro mundo

Esa anciana es de fiar? Midoriko sensei?

La mujer que la crio sí… prepara mis cosas iré a ver a la princesa perdida.

_**K&S**_

Sentía que se ahogaba cuando su madre la tenía en sus brazos fuertemente sujeta revisando que no tuviera ni una sola herida, pero la mirada severa de su padre le prometía un castigo peor que cualquier otra cosa…

Que paso- las palabras fueron claras y sin discusión pero cuando sus dos hermanos entraron en la sala bajo la mirada aún más…cielos en que había estado pensando… así que solo apretó la tela debajo de sus manos estrujando esa suave capa…

Fuimos atacados…Kohaku hizo todo lo posible por protegerme pero…nos atraparon- decir que estaba vivo no les iba ayudar… no lo iba a volver a ver eso era un hecho, el por qué? Jamás la dejarían sola de nuevo. Pero alzo su rostro observando a su padre a los ojos, bien aceptaría el castigo con la frente en alto "asume las consecuencias de tus órdenes" esas habían sido las palabras de ella, y las seguiría.

Donde fueron atacados?- diablos! Pero era tan difícil…

En Shikon…- silencio sepulcral en la sala..

Desobedeciste una de mis órdenes, tu guardián está perdido sino es que muerto ya, como sobreviviste?

Inutashio por favor, ella está bien y en casa por favor…- rogo su madre.

Caya Izayoi… nadie absolutamente nadie sale de ahí al menos que sea de algún clan o haya sido ayudado, así que comienza hablar…- Alzo el rostro mostrando una determinación en su mirada que rara vez se mostraba…

Fui ayudada por la mercenaria Ahome…- otro silencio atroz, el nombre de esa mujer era conocido por muchos… y él no era la excepción.

Cual fue el precio

La libertad de Kohaku…-hablo esta vez Inuyasha, no dejaría sola a su hermanita, así que sintió la mirada de su padre sobre de él.

No va a regresarlo, pero no va asesinarlo tampoco, esas fueron sus palabras- ante eso su padre asistió viendo ahora a su hija.

No saldrás fuera de los límites del castillo, no saldrás fuera sin compañía de alguno de tus hermanos… Rin… has perdido mi confianza, agradece que no te encierre en las mazmorras por desobedecer a tu rey por no decirle las de tu padre- diciendo esas últimas palabras salió de esa sala furioso, por qué demonios su hija… diablos!

Tu padre estaba muy asustado hija esperemos que el enojo pase después trabajaremos para que cambie de esa idea…- murmuro su madre dejando un beso en su frente saliendo del salón, al quedarse ellos tres solos rin no pudo más y cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando sin reparo alguno. Hasta que sintió el abrazo de su hermano.

Inuyasha…- lloro más fuerte pero se abrazó a él firmemente

Estábamos asustados Rin, no percibimos tu aroma, ni tu presencia, Shikon es demasiado denso…- él había movido tierra, mar y cielo hasta llegar Ahome, después…hizo un trato con ella.

Lo…se- murmuro alzando su rostro limpiándose sus lágrimas observando como su hermano mayor tomaba asiento con frialdad…perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lo siento Sesshomaru…

Lo hecho hecho esta, no sirve llorar.- hasta con esas palabras ella sonrió suavemente

Ella dijo lo mismo…

Ahome?- pregunto Inuyasha ayudando a su hermana a levantarse para que tomara asiento junto a ellos, vio a su hermano de reojo, que familia tan complicada, pero sonrió que tenía esa mujer que logró cautivar el corazón de los tres, porque estaba seguro que no fue su amabilidad ni buen corazón… por lo que lo hizo.

Tiene muchos aliados, mucho ojos y oídos…ella realmente me intriga.- murmuro metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos sintiendo algo pero cuando lo saco solo sonrió tiernamente-

Pero es amable…a su manera- expreso tendiendo su mano para que vieran esa pulsara

Pensé que lo había perdido, es tu regalo hermano- murmuro mientras se colocaba alado de su hermano mayor tomando su brazo colocando en este un bello brazalete de cristales bellísimo. Pero cuando Sesshomaru lo vio más tarde en la privacidad de su habitación observo una inscripción dentro de este "Felicidades mi lord" Maldita mujer, pensó yendo asía una pintura que mostraba a un pequeña de bellos ojos azules y preciosa sonrisa… su prometida… Kagome Higurashi…

Se parecen tanto…Kagome…

Continuara…

"_**He venido por que deseo ver su rostro Ahome-san"**_

"_**No tengo familia Midoriko-sama"**_

"_**Oh si, claro que la tienes mi pequeña Ahome. Claro que la tienes"**_

_Grax por dejar sus comentarios chicos, espero que este cap les haya gustado pero he de confesar que no he escrito el Epilogo de la historia ^_^u, ya me pondré a trabajar lo prometo._

_PD: __Guest me hiciste el día con tu comentario, pero he de decir que no puedo aceptar el trato sino… solo serían 15 días los que te entretuviera XD ya que la historia solo cuenta con 15 capítulos y un Epilogo que aún no escribo. Pero gracias me levantaste mucho el ánimo._

_**Aledith**_


End file.
